This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For a variety of applications, it is desirable to produce very high fluxes of neutrons with fast burst and steady-state intense neutron sources. One such application is non-destructive testing. Non-destructive testing refers to an analysis technique used to evaluate the properties of a material, component or system without causing damage. Non-destructive testing may include radiation survivability testing. In order to carry out one form of non-destructive testing, it is desirable to produce very high fluxes of neutrons with compact devices. Other applications include but are not limited to neutron radiography, detection and/or evaluation of nuclear material (i.e., fission material), detection and/or evaluation of explosives, neutron diffraction, isotope production, materials irradiation (e.g. gemstone coloring), neutron activation analysis, coal assay, concrete assay, and ore assay.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology related to producing very high fluxes of neutrons fast burst and steady-state intense neutron sources in compact devices.